Sleep solutions
by RairyuuChan
Summary: When Karkat is having trouble sleeping, who better to aid him then the Narcolepsy Queen herself, Jade Harley? Simply because they have all finally met on the meteor doesn't mean her sleep habits will change.


Jade skipped down the halls, her ruby-red shoes clicking on the cold floor. Her dog-ears flicked, still alert for that darn cat sprite, she growled quietly to herself at just the thought. How dare that cat think it could just sit there and give her that dumb look? Probably calling her all sorts of insults in its vicious cat-mind. But she could tear that thing to shreds if he ever even dared to say anything to her face. She let out another growl as she turned the corner, her thought interrupted by running face-first into someone.

She looked up, blinking behind her glasses, making her eyes look large and doe-like. However, her eyes didn't have to go too far. She'd run into none other then Karkat who only stood about an inch taller then her. She grinned. "Sorry about that Karkat."

The grumpy troll glared down at her. "What the fuck, spacing out are we Harley?" he grumbled his words, almost as if he were too lazy to let them fall out of his mouth correctly.

She cocked her head, ears flapping to the side. He looked normal for the most part. Though, she supposed the dark circles beneath his eyes had gone a few shades darker, and he almost seemed to be half there. He gave her a strange look and knotted his eyes brows into a v. "What in the ever-loving fuck are you staring at?"

Jade frowned for a moment then shrugged, her ears twitching. "Nothing you need to worry about fuckass." She promptly got down on all four, went around in a few circles, curled up, and closed her eyes.

Karkat let his jaw drop. "What the fuck Harley? Seriously what the fuck are you even doing? Harley? Are you even fucking listening?" his words were interrupted by a sleepy little snoring sound that came from the girl on the ground.

He gingerly poked his foot into her side a few times. Finally he sighed, agitated. The narcolepsy queen strikes again. He quickly ran an irritated hand through his already fucked-up hair and glowered down at her for a moment. After a moment of inner argument, he leaned down and tried to pick her up, deciding that he could yell her fucking ear off later. However, he found it far more difficult then originally planned. Eventually, he grabbed her hands and started half dragging her down the hall. Jade, of course, remained asleep, her ear occasionally flicking as she slept.

It seemed like forever ago since John and this fuckass had showed up here on the meteor. However, it had only been about a month since their initial arrival. Already they had all fallen into a sort of rhythm with one another. This was one of them. Although, usually Jade fell asleep in more acceptable places or places where she was at least not being a fucking bother to anyone walking within a damn five foot radius of her. With another sigh, he lugged her into a nearby room. At least this was one Rose and Kanaya had gotten too, adding some shit to at least sit on.

He lugged her over to a pile of pillows and collapsed. Sweet Jegus. He hadn't slept in days. He had no fucking idea why and it pissed him off. He groaned and leaned back, looking at the rocky ceiling. With the crazy fucking clown on board, especially with the fucking clown-hunting rainbow drinker running around and all the other fucking madness, how could he sleep anyway? He covered his eyes with his gray hands, just wanting to disappear for a gog damn second.

Suddenly he felt a movement and sat up. Jade rolled, appearing more like a flail to him, and landed right on him. After a quick second, she curled up once more, letting out a little snort. He growled, "Harley, get the fuck off of me!" he tried to push and pry her off but she wouldn't budge a single gogdamn inch. He let out another pissed-off sound, falling down flat on his back. Then, to make matters worse, she wiggled and moved until she practically had smacked him in the face multiple times. He shoved her again, still not getting her to move. He rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't pinned beneath a narcoleptic dog-girl.

He kept his eyes closed for a minute, letting the silence of the room fill his mind. It was almost peaceful. He looked down at the sleeping fuckass, who had placed her head right on top of his chest. It was weird, how warm and calm he felt all of the sudden. He silently removed her glasses, knowing damn well she'd probably break them while she slept. Setting them to the side, he looked at her.

When she was asleep, she was so significantly less obnoxious. Although, he had almost immediately gotten used to her goofy smiles and retarded ass jokes that she always spouted off, he still couldn't help but find her chipper attitude a bit of a jackhammer in his constantly growing migraine.

He felt his eyes dropping. He was so damn tired. His eyes fluttered for a moment, then fell closed. With a sigh, he let his mind wander. How the fuck did he suddenly feel like he could sleep forever? After all those fucking nights of tossing and turning for gog knows how many hours. Why the second she curls up with him, could he feel so peaceful? Slowly, he lifted a hand and placed it on her head, papping between her ears. He did this until he fell asleep, one hand resting on her head.

Jade peeped up at him from where her head rested. She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. She knew this would help; no one could stay awake when cuddling a puppy! She had learned that from all her years with Bec. Snuggling against his chest, she sighed. She supposed being the fuckass leader of a group of off the wall trolls kept you pretty busy. Bust even to the point of not sleeping. She let her eyes close again, wrapping her arms around the sleeping, grumpy troll. 'e may be a fuckass', she thought to herself, ' but he's my fuckass.'


End file.
